


P.O.S - Naoto's Transformation

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [69]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Naoto Shirogane, Rise Kujikawa and Marie, all from Persona 4.Uh oh... I have written a more sexual story. I'm blushing in embarrassment.In this One Shot, after a hot day, Marie follows a mysterious figure into the TV World to discover their true identity.





	P.O.S - Naoto's Transformation

On a hot summers day, Marie sat outside Junes, fanning herself as she wore her summer outfit: consisting of a black and grey striped collar shirt and a white puffy blouse top. The heat today was so bad, almost unnatural as Marie groaned, unable to relax as she fanned herself more. Due to how unnaturally hot it was, Junes was empty.  
“I'm surprised my brain is bubbling...” She sighed.  
She reached under her chair and dug around her bag to look for her wallet. She couldn’t find it at all as she let out another long sigh.  
“Great... Can't even get a drink.” She groaned. “Stupid wallet.”  
She just continued to fan herself when she saw a shadow over her, shielding her from the sunlight.  
“Hey... I can get ya one if you like?" A mysterious voice offered.  
Marie turned her head, confused. There she saw a figure in a long dark blue robe, a hood over them that covered their face.  
“What... Would you like?” The figure asked.  
Marie didn’t hesitate with questions. She really needed hydration.  
“A soda.” She replied.  
“Of course.” The figure nodded as they wondered off into Junes.  
Marie raised an eyebrow, looking around again. There really wasn’t anyone else around.  
“Guess the police would be on them if anyone saw that figure here.” Marie said.

The figure returned minutes later, holding a can of soda and holding it to Marie.  
“Here we are...” They said.  
Marie took it as she drunk the soda as quick as she could.  
“Thanks a lot.” She smiled softly.  
“Ya welcome.” The figure replied as they began to walk off slowly.  
“Hold on.” Marie said. “What’s your name?”  
The figure stopped in their tracks, looking down.  
“N-Name’s... N... Hello.” The figure hesitated.  
“I’m Marie.” She greeted.  
The figure looked back up, their back turned to her.  
“Greetings Marie. You should not be out in this heat.” The figure warned. “I must be going now.”  
They walked off again, heading into the Junes Department Store. Marie watched them more, confused. She finished her drink quickly, throwing it in the bin nearby and followed the figure. Marie walked into the TV department and saw the figure enter one of the TV’s quickly. She looked around, not even the lone employee that worked here on this hot day even noticed. Curiously, she followed the figure, entering the TV to head into the TV World that she hadn't visited in a long time.

Marie landed right outside of a laboratory as she saw the mysterious figure walk inside. The lab seemed old fashioned on the outside, no security defences or anything. She was amazed that something like this still existed in the TV World after the Investigation Teams adventures. She walked inside, looking around. Those who said don’t judge a book by its cover were right, this lab for more high tech inside, though everything seemed to be on the off setting. The corridors were dark, so silent that she couldn’t even hear the footsteps of the mysterious figure she was following. She questioned what was going on and who this figure was. More importantly, there were no Shadows or anything.  
“... Hello?” Marie questioned.  
Her voice echoed across the area as Marie only walked. She saw a light in the distance, heading towards it till she ended up in a lit up, open area. This could only be the main lab as she observed the area. She saw the figure knelt down in front of an operating table, which was stained in blood. Keeping her distance, she slowly walked towards the figure, hearing them talk to themselves.  
“I wasn't even recognised... I guess it is best to live here.” The figure sighed.  
Their voice was different, less mysterious than when they spoke to Marie before. She recognised the voice as her eyes widened. There was only one who could live in this type of environment and who sounded unique enough to stand out from a crowd.  
“... Naoto?” She questioned.  
The figure stood up and turned around, their face covered.  
“Marie...?” The figure said in surprise.  
“Is that really you?” Marie asked.  
The figure was silent.  
“... Why are you down here?” Marie asked.  
“This is where I live.” The figure explained. “Me... The one called N.”  
“... Why?” Marie asked, walking towards them.  
“This is where someone like me... Belongs.” The figure replied.  
They watched Marie who tried to reach for their hood. They stepped back, whacking Marie’s hand away.  
“Don’t touch!” The figure shouted.  
“Why not?” Marie asked.  
“Because I said so!” The figure replied in anger, stepping back more.  
Marie walked towards them again, grabbing the hood forcefully and yanked it off. To her shock, she saw who she thought it was. It was her friend and a member of the Investigation Team: Naoto Shirogane. However, she was different; part of her face was now metallic as she had a silver, metallic moustache above her lip. Marie stepped back, screaming in terror at what she saw, unable to believe that Naoto looked like this. Naoto looked away silently.  
“... Are you... A dude?” Marie shook.  
“Just... Sh-Shut up...” Naoto stuttered.  
“Naoto, explain everything to me. What happened!?” Marie panicked.  
Naoto tried putting the hood back on as Marie pulled her close, grabbing her robes.  
“I... I can't... Shadow Naoto... She...” Naoto shook in fright. “Please... L-Leave...”  
Marie gently took off Naoto’s cloak, leaving her nude. She saw that her breasts were gone, stitches on her chest, one of her arms now metallic and a metallic, penis shaped device between her legs. Naoto shook more, her eyes teary.  
“O-Oh... My...” Marie gasped.  
“Happy!?” Naoto yelled, moving away.  
“... When the hell did this happen?” She asked.  
“... About a month ago. No one... No one looked for me.” Naoto cried. “Where were my friends?”  
Marie was silent, looking over Naoto’s body.  
“Nothing to say!?” Naoto screamed. “She kidnapped me a month ago and no one came to rescue me! I'm now just an experiment of hers! None of you bothered to rescue me!”  
Marie stood back, shaking. She had never heard Naoto scream in anger at anyone. She was the calm one out of everyone else.  
“I... I’m sorry?” Marie gulped.  
Naoto shook her head, her member twitching between her legs.  
“I’m... Sorry for shouting...” Naoto apologised. “Shadow Naoto... Messed... Mind...”  
Marie walked back towards Naoto, holding her hand out.  
“Let... Me help...” She requested. “... Are those parts... Detachable?”  
“I... I haven't tried.” Naoto replied.  
“Not... Even the stache?” Marie moved her hand towards it, feeling how hard it was. “That’s... Actually the thing that surprised me the most.”  
Naoto shook her head as Marie grabbed it with her fingers. She pulled as hard as she could, making Naoto scream in pain. The moustache came off as Marie threw it on the floor. She saw that Naoto’s upper lip had metal stiches where the moustache once was. Naoto panted, shaking.  
“I’m... Sorry.” She apologised, looking down at Naoto’s member. “I... Guess trying to pull off... That... Isn’t the best idea.”  
Naoto nodded, looking away.  
“Where’s your Shadow?” Marie asked.  
“Gone...” Naoto replied. “She disappeared after completing the operation.”  
Suddenly, Naoto held her head tight, her member twitching more.  
“N-Not now...” Naoto begged, shaking.  
“Naoto? Are you...?” Marie held her hand out to help, being cut off as Naoto forcefully grabbed her hand.  
“H-Hey...” Naoto twitched.  
“Naoto... What are you doing?” Marie questioned.  
“Don't... Don't leave me Marie. Please?” Naoto begged.  
She moved closer to Marie as she could feel Naoto’s metal against her own smooth pale skin.  
“I...” Marie shook.  
“You're beautiful.” Naoto blushed smiling.  
“Um... Thanks?” Marie chuckled.  
“How about... We make love?” Naoto grinned, giggling a little.  
Marie could only gasp, questioning Naoto’s sudden change of behaviour. She felt Naoto lead her towards the operating table, sitting her down. Marie could only blush, looking into Naoto’s now glazed-over eyes.  
“Come on!” Naoto cheered, her personality so different from before. “We gotta do this!”  
Marie could tell that Shadow Naoto had fucked around with Naoto’s mind. This was bonkers from what Marie experienced.  
“W-Why?” She stuttered, turning dark red as Naoto rubbed her hands against Marie’s legs.  
“You are so gorgeous and so caring. Coming all the way here for me.” Naoto smiled.  
Naoto laid Marie down, looking into her eyes. She moved to lie on top of her, smiling.  
“Marie... Let’s do it.” Naoto moaned softly.  
Marie was dark red, never before did things move this quickly. She gazed into Naoto’s eyes, looking over her body. Naoto clearly needed this and in a way, Marie did too, ever since she broke up with her previous boyfriend: Yu Narukami.  
“... O-Okay...” Marie agreed.  
In response, Naoto removed Marie’s clothes, placing her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Naoto wiggled her tongue into Marie’s mouth, dancing around her tongue. Marie could only blush more, unable to believe how sexual Naoto had become. Once their lips parted, Naoto’s gave a warm craving smile. She spread Marie’s legs as Marie could hear something, almost like a drilling sound. Marie looked up a little, seeing Naoto’s metallic member twitching more as it increased in size.  
“Just hold still dear.” Naoto moaned.  
Marie watched in shock as Naoto’s member entered inside her quickly. She suddenly shrieked in pleasure, feeling Naoto’s member vibrate inside her already. Marie’s hands gripped hard on Naoto’s back.  
“N-N-N-Naoto!” Marie stuttered.  
Naoto only moved in to kiss all over Marie’s face, letting out moans of joy. She began to move inside of Marie, thrusting fast. Marie let out screams of pleasure, feeling Naoto’s hands rub her hips.  
“Hehe!” Naoto giggled. “So cute.”  
As she thrust, she felt Marie’s insides relax, feeling so good against Naoto’s member. Marie was so happy; unable to even process how Naoto was feeling this or managing to do what she was doing this well. Naoto picked up the pace, both of them moaning in happiness. It didn’t take long for Marie to feel something shoot inside her as Naoto’s body tensed up. Her eyes rolled back and Marie’s back arched as she climaxed too. Naoto pulled away, smiling down at the now panting Marie. Naoto laid next to Marie panting.  
“Wasn't that fantastic?” Naoto asked.  
“Y-Yeah...” Marie panted.  
She looked into Naoto’s eyes as they slowly returned to normal. Naoto shook, sitting up, realising what she had just done.  
“N-No...” Naoto cried. “I-It happened again... Dammit... J-Just go Marie!”  
“Why?” Marie smiled softly. “I... I loved it.”  
“No... M-My mind is changing... I can't... I won't... No one wants me.” Naoto panicked.  
She felt Marie put her hands around her.  
“I-I’ll help you.” Marie said. “... I'll keep you company.”  
“It’s... Not safe.” Naoto looked down. “She's brainwashed my mind... To be a jerk to everyone...”  
Marie placed her fingers over Naoto’s lips, watching her member twitch more. She nuzzled Naoto softly.  
“But I... The sex...” Naoto sighed. “I'm so sorry...”  
“Don’t be.” Marie assured her. “I... I wanted it too. Ever since Yu...”  
Marie shook her head.  
“Listen, we’ll find a way to help you.” She smiled.  
“... There's no way to change me back... Everything’s gone...” Naoto sighed. “My breasts... My private part... It's all gone... I'm... Just a cybernetic freak... Thanks to my Shadow.”  
Naoto cried as Marie patted her back gently.  
“I’m here for you.” She said. “We’ll get through this and I’ll support you all the way.”  
“No one wants me...” Naoto cried.  
“I would.” Marie smiled. “And so would Rise.”  
Naoto looked back up, looking into Marie’s eyes.  
“I... Know your feelings for Rise.” She explained. “And if she doesn’t want you, you still have me.”  
Naoto smiled weakly, wiping her eyes. She took Marie’s hand softly, stroking it gently.  
“Thank you... Thank you so much Marie...” Naoto said.  
“Anything for a friend of mine.” Marie smiled.  
They embraced each other in a hug as Naoto’s member twitched more against Marie, making her moan gently.  
“W-We just need training to adjust your mind. M-Maybe that’ll control this thing here,” Marie blushed,  
Naoto nodded in agreement, happy that she had someone who accepted her new appearance.

Time passed as Naoto was sat next to her friend: Rise Kujikawa in her house. With the help of Marie, Naoto had finally come out of the TV World and revealed herself to Rise about what had happened and her new appearance. To her shock and surprise, Rise like Marie had also accepted her and wanted to help her badly. Rise rubbed against her smiling on the couch.  
“Oh Naoto, your body feels so nice, even if you were given an... Extra member.” Rise blushed.  
“Y-You... You really like me like this...? L-Like Marie did...?” Naoto’s blushed, her member twitching.  
“I do.” Rise moaned softly, kissing her cheek.  
Naoto still couldn’t believe her ears, hearing someone who she considered special to her would say something like this. Naoto had thought people would panic, run off or call her a freak.  
“I... I-I don't know... Wh-What to say...” Naoto stuttered as her member twitched even more.  
Rise looked down, giggling softly.  
“It seems have a few glitches... Kinda like your mind.” Rise commented.  
“I... My Shadow... She did so much to me.” Naoto sighed. “I'm... Just a freak now. That's why I lived in the TV World. No one... Even came looking for me till Marie followed me.”  
“I did.” Rise nuzzled Naoto smiling.  
“You... Did?” Naoto’s eyes widened.  
“Of course I did!” Rise cried. “I spent weeks looking for you all over the place! I couldn’t even sense you in the TV World!”  
Naoto smiled weakly, putting her arms round Rise gently.  
“I... I can’t believe it.” Naoto gasped.  
“Believe it. I care about you more than anything!” Rise smiled.  
She moved in to passionately kiss Naoto, making her head and member twitch. She reached down and grabbed Naoto’s metallic member. This only made Naoto twitch more as she moaned happily.  
“How do you feel?” Rise teased, rubbing it gently.  
“A-Amazing... It feels so good.” Naoto moaned. “But... It must feel weird to you.”  
“Eh.” Rise replied. “I mean, it’s still you.”  
“But look at me... I've been ripped apart... Cybernetic implants...” Naoto explained. “I’m...”  
“Are you still Naoto?” Rise smiled.  
Naoto nodded.  
“Then it’s okay.” Rise smiled. “Nothing would ever bother me about you. Do you still love me?”  
“I do!” Naoto went dark red. “All I cried out... All I wanted was you to be the one to find and rescue me.”  
Rise kissed her again, making Naoto’s member grow even bigger in her soft hands.  
“Oh my...” Rise bit her lip. “Look at you.”  
She continued to rub more smiling, making Naoto blush even more in happiness and pleasure.  
“Y-Your hand feels so soft and good there.” Naoto complimented.  
Rise giggled more, rubbing faster.  
“I’m surprised you have sensation on this thing.” Rise said. “Your Shadow didn’t miss anything huh?”  
As she continued to rub, Naoto began to drool happily, moaning. Rise didn’t take a break as she continued to rub, Naoto yelling in pleasure till she climaxed all over Rise’s hand. Rise smiled, cleaning her hand off as Naoto relaxed against her, panting.  
“That... Was... Heaven...” Naoto smiled.  
Rise only giggled, moving on top of her.  
“Marie told me what your glitch mind did to her.” Rise smirked teasingly.  
Naoto only blushed more, her member twitching once more.  
“Seems like you have more.” Rise stuck her tongue out, moving in to passionately kiss Naoto’s lips. “I’m glad you don’t have that moustache anymore.”  
She laughed as she pressed against Naoto’s lips.  
“I love you Rise.” Naoto moaned.  
“Love you too Naoto, no matter what.” Rise moaned back.  
They snuggled close, making out as Rise felt Naoto’s member twitching against her thighs. She knew that this was going to be a night both of them would never forget.


End file.
